Ideal
by Prince Darkcloud
Summary: Well, a year's passed since "not too late, is it?" And Sanji and Zoro are trying to figure out what it is exactly that they want to do for Valentine's day. Naturally, their opinions will differ. M for a sexy Zoro and almost sex scene :D SanZo


**Ideal**

You know, most people don't find their ideal Valentines Day to be one filled with fighting. Even the oddest, miss-matched couples don't want to fight on this materialistic holiday whose sole purpose was to give people a reason to act foolishly in love without anyone thinking ill of them for it. And as we all know, it's tradition for the woman to give the gift on Valentine's Day and for the man to return the favor on White Day. However, when both people in the relationship are male, this usual gender role pops up as an unexpected roadblock.

"Look! _I_ fuck _you!_ That makes _you_ the _woman_ in this relationship!"

"Having sex is a mutual thing you, idiot! S what if I bottom more often! It takes a real man to submit himself like that!"

"You're repeating yourself! I've heard that 'real man speech' 4 times already! Just do your duty and give me my Valentine's Day gift!"

"Quite acting like such a damn spoiled brat, or you won't even get so much as a _glance_ in your direction. You can already _forget_ about sex!"

And so it went. Sanji insisted that since he was the "seme" he was rightfully entitled to his Valentine's Day chocolate. True, it was a childish perspective, and for once Zoro was making more sense during the argument. But Sanji's picturesque view of what he'd expected his Valentine's Day to look like was slowly grinding down into dust. In his mind's eye, the day looked a little more like this...

**o()o()o**

Sanji awoke to light in his eyes and hair tickling his face. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to fix it as best as he could. "Shit, I still have to make breakfast." He sat up and looked down at...where Zoro _should've_ been. He had planned on waking his fiancée with gentle, loving kisses and words of endearment, maybe running his hand through his short, green hair as he watched the long lashes flutter as Zoro awoke, that cute, disgruntled frown he always wore when he was awoken before he was ready. But Zoro was not there, and Sanji was confused by this. However, his questions were answered when the door was gently pushed open and Zoro, as silent as a cat, walked into the room, carefully carrying a tray. He had used his back to push the door open and was slowly turning around, the cups of orange juice and coffee rattling dangerously. He looked up at Sanji and saw that he was already awake.

"Ah! You're awake!"

Sanji relaxed and set up the pillows so he could sit up comfortably. "What've we got here?"

"Breakfast."

"Color me impressed." Sanji mumbled as it was set down on his lap after having almost tipped it onto the duvet, literally giving Sanji breakfast in bed. "You didn't make some sort of disgusting glop that was both burnt and undercooked at the same time."

"Bastard. If you don't want it I'm sure someone else can eat it."

"Who else would eat it?" Sanji picked up a piece of toast and bit off the corner, smiling challengingly at Zoro.

"Hmph. A boyfriend that appreciates me." Zoro huffed.

Sanji quickly removed the food form his lap and pulled Zoro in to replace the tray. "You already have a _fiancée_ that appreciates _and_ adores you."

"Oh do I now? I have a hard time believing that. I've been up since sunrise you know!"

"Hmm..." Sanji nuzzled his nose into where Zoro's hairline ended and his neck began, taking in the scent of Zoro, along with the smell of the bath he'd taken the night before.

"Ahn~ I was, dammit! And stop that!" Zoro tried to stand up out of Sanji's embrace, but was pulled right back to where he was.

"I believe you, I'm sure you were working that hot little ass off for me." Sanji kissed the side of Zoro's neck and worked his way up to the spot behind his ear. Zoro had always been sensitive there.

"Nn...you're just saying that to get some."

"You only hear what you want to hear~" Sanji began to run his hands over Zoro's bare chest and back, massaging thick cords of strong muscles and sensitive nipples, making Zoro arch his back ever so slightly. Sanji could feel his 'Johnson' start to twitch into action. And, apparently, Zoro could too.

"Oh, Jesus, Sanji, it's too early for that."

"It's never too early to be with the one that you love."

Zoro paused for a moment before twisting around to straddle Sanji's lap. "Sanji. Do you really love me?"

"Are you seriously asking me this? Are you retarded? This isn't like you at all, Zoro."

"Sanji—"

"Yes! Of course I do. What the hell would make you doubt me? I'm offended."

Zoro leaned in and placed a quick succession of kisses on Sanji's lips. "I'm—" kiss "—sorry—" kiss, kiss "—for—" kiss, nip "—questioning you." He nibbled at Sanji's jaw for a little while before removing the blankets that kept Zoro's and Sanji's lower halves from making any real sort of connection. As he got off Sanji's lap to move the covers, Sanji tugged down Zoro's pants and instantly dove in to start licking Zoro's barely erect member. "A-Ah! S-Sanji I'm not—" Zoro needed something to hold on to; he gripped Sanji's shoulders, his hair, but noting satisfied. Sanji's mouth left his cock and he straightened up to leave hickeys all over Zoro's chest and stomach.

"Sanji...I'm...I want..."

"Already? And you were saying we shouldn't do it so early."

"I can't help it~" he whined. "I want you...I want you in-inside...of me." He had this incredible crimson blush splashed across his cheeks.

"Oh? And why is that?" Sanji moved his fingers around to Zoro's ass and gently teased his needy hole.

"Be-Because...I lo—"

**o()o()o**

"—ve you~" Sanji finished with a stupid smile plastered on his face. "And _that_ was what was supposed to happen!"

"Says who! You're a fuckin moron."

"What's so wrong with that!"

"Everything! You make me sound like such a whore!"

"Well, when you're aroused, you _do_ sound like a whore."

"You bastard!" Zoro tackled Sanji to the ground straddling his waste and pinning his hands down beside Sanji's head. "Look, can't you wish for something more realistic?" Zoro had the perfect plan in mind.

**o()o()o**

Zoro had been bathing in the afternoon sun, soaking up heat like a happy cat. He could sense that he was being approached, but felt no worry. He knew who was approaching.

"Hey."

Zoro cracked his eyes open and smiled gently. "Hey." He sat up and took what Sanji had offered. Of course, it was premium grade sake. Zoro, as excited as a schoolboy during the last few minutes of school before summer vacation, popped open the top and sniffed the contents. "Smells kinda fruity."

"It's top notch shit. Appreciate it. Besides, I need something I'll enjoy too. Don't think you get that all to yourself." Sanji sat down behind Zoro, gently setting down a tray with food for them to enjoy as the sun began to set.

"Guess I can appreciate it." Zoro smiled and leaned back gently, not wanting to push Sanji over. They watched the sun go down together and shared the food and drink. They'd maybe get around to having sex that night, but being together at that moment was all he really wan—

**o()o()o**

"Wait what! "MAYBE" have sex? Why the hell is your fantasy so...so simple?" Sanji had already equated sex into the plans for that Valentine's Day. That fact had been as solid as a stone, that was, until Zoro broke said stone.

"You tell me all the time I'm simple."

"Is that something to be proud of?"

"Look, Sanji, we've been together for over a _year_ now. I love you, sure, but I just want to spend _time_ with you. I just want to have a relaxing day. No fake romantic shit, nothing expensive—"

"The sake you mentioned is almost 10,000 Berri."

"—and NO...senseless arguing. As much as I love to hate you, I just want it to be about...us."

Sanji's reproachful frown twisted up into a sweet smile. "I can't _believe_ you've become such a romantic." He embraced Zoro. "I must be rubbing off on you."

"Gross." He got a loving thwack over the head. "But if you make my favorites for dinner, sex might become an option."

"Haha, I knew you wanted it. Ever since I started telling you about my ideal day~"

"Yeah, I bet you'd like that wouldn't you."

"Of course. I _thought_ of that ingenious plan." They stood together in silence a moment more. "What are we gonna do on White Day?"

**The End**

**Author's Note**

Yup yup. Sappy and cheesy, but whatever. It's valentines day, this holiday NEEDS sap and cheese to survive! Though I suggest it goes on a diet. Try and cut back a little.

I actually didn't expect the random perverted scene but hey. I bet you all enjoyed it :D

-PD


End file.
